Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Diascia barberae. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balwhisalimxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balwhisalimxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during November 1999, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Diascia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, continuous flowering and medium green foliage.
The new cultivar was the result of open pollination with the female parent being the commercially available Diascia variety xe2x80x98Red Startxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Balwhisalimxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected in February 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was designated NCT-48B.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at West Chicago, Ill. was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits light pink colored flowers,
(b) forms foliage of a medium green color, and
(c) exhibits a spreading, trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar can be compared to its female parent, the commercially available Diascia plant xe2x80x98Red Startxe2x80x99 (non-patented). In side-by-side comparison, plants of the new cultivar are more vigorous with a taller and more spreading growth habit than plants of xe2x80x98Red Startxe2x80x99.